1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an end connector, and more particularly to an end connector for attachment to an end of flexible tubing which releasably retains the end of the tubing and readily can be secured to another member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tubing end typically is connected to another object by inserting a male connecting member within the interior of the tubing and tightening an adjustable clamp or similar article about the periphery of the tubing portion surrounding the male connector member. This type of connection, however, does not provide adequate retention of the free end of the tubing when the tubing is in tension with respect to the male connecting member. Additionally, if the clamp has sharp edges or is over-tightened, the clamp can cut into the tubing causing the tubing to break free.
One application where tubing members are subjected to tension is with exercise cords or "sport cords." These cords typically utilize a piece of flexible rubber tubing having a desired length which is repeatedly stretched by a user to provide progressive resistance exercise for various parts of the body. To change the level of tension provided by such cords, the tubing size, shape and material can be adjusted as desired.
To assist in gripping the ends of such cords, a handle typically is attached to each end as described above where each handle is provided with a male connector member which is inserted within the interior of the end of the tubing and a clamp is tightened about the end of the tubing surrounding the male oonnector member. This type of connection, however, does not effectively retain the tubing end during tension and is subject to failure as described above which can be harmful since the flexible rubber tubing tends to recoil upon failure.
It therefore is desirable to provide an end connector for a tubing end which releasably retains the end of the tubing against significant tensile forces without damaging the tubing and where the end connector with the tubing attached can be secured to another member, such as a handle or a stationary object, to facilitate use of the tubing member for any desired purpose.